Black is Always In
by Aurelie Autumn
Summary: A fanfiction about Argent who progresses through her days of shopping, dragging Jinx where ever she wants to, purchasing a cat, and maybe grabbing a bit of romance on the way. Now if she could just get that new Gucci bag from the latest edition of Vogue..
1. Shopping the Best Thing in World

Chapter One: Shopping, the Best Thing in the World

* * *

"Argent, why do I have to go shopping _again_," Jinx whined as an earnest lady dressed in a strapless black and red dress dragged her down the street by the ear.

"Jinx, it's obvious you need a new wardrobe," the lady, known as Argent, replied coolly in a relaxed British accent, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. "Look at this dress! It's hideous!" Argent exclaimed in horror as she tugged vigorously at the sleeve of a neon pink, winter coat-like dress that Jinx had selected for her latest date with Kid Flash.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Jinx cried, blushing violently.

"Darling it's too…pink," Argent concluded with a dainty wrinkle of her nose. She glanced at what appeared to be a midnight black bracelet with a large bead in the middle. "We're behind our schedule, Jinx! Come along, we must get to the shops!" Argent announced, after squinting at the large bead, an extremely small clock. She looked toward the glistening shops ahead of them and went back to dragging a protesting Jinx behind her.

"Finally, you know darling next time I suggest that you walk…or else," Argent threatened, glaring at a sore and bruised Jinx, who lay crumpled on the lush carpet of the first clothing store. Argent swiped at a loose piece of her red hair, fitting it neatly back into the arching bangs over her unique pale face. A rack of dresses caught her eye and Argent briskly started to flip through them, muttering to herself. Once in a while Argent would find something that fit her requirements, and she would pull it off the metal pole and fling it to land neatly on top of Jinx, who still lay in a daze. Argent had gone through most of the store, when Jinx woke up, groaning from an increasing weight that was being added on top of her. She blinked, and then blinked again. She didn't remember it being dark. Jinx rubbed her eyes tiredly wondering if she had slept for a long time. Jinx suddenly stiffened, but wasn't Argent forcing her on another shopping spree? Where was she now? Jinx stuck her hand up…and she suddenly realized that what was being thrown onto her was…"CLOTHES!" Jinx sprang up sending the cloth hill scattering.

"Jinx, look what you did to all these clothes, they were neatly folded before!" Argent declared, striding over with another pile of clothes. "Well anyways, bring them along you need to try them out." Argent told Jinx as she carried her miniscule amount to the dressing room. Jinx slowly followed, staggering from the weight of the cloth mountain that swayed, looking like it was about to fall any minute.

"Argent, a hand would be nice next time," Jinx advised, but Argent was ignoring her, intent on getting the fashion show on the road. She pulled Jinx into a dress that was too tight. "Maybe just a bit too tight, Argent," Jinx gasped trying to breath in a little air.

"But darling it looks so perfect on you," Argent replied, clearly disappointed. Jinx hesitated, allowing Argent to swoop right in. "Kid Flash would fall head over heels for you in that dress,"

Argent continued.

"Can we get in a bigger size at least," Jinx said ignoring the red color of the dress as she pulled at the dress, frantic to get out of the fabric that was trapping her air supply. Argent smiled as she placed a bigger size she had already had ready in the basket. Jinx still struggling with getting the dress over her head, didn't realize that she had just agreed to wear a dark shade of red that she despised to her next date. Well, it does look really good on her, Argent thought as she paid for it along with a couple other outfits Jinx had agreed to.

"We have much more places to go to Jinx darling," Argent called as she handed the bags to an already tired Jinx, who lugged them after her. "Luckily, you didn't have any plans. We have the whole entire day free for shopping!" Argent exclaimed gleefully as she peered into shiny windows looking at the different displays. Jinx rolled her eyes behind a big paper bag, not noticing the uneven cobblestone in front of her. Bags flew every which way as Jinx scrambled to retrieve them before…."Jinx dear..." Argent began. Jinx collected the last of the bags, cursing her slow reflexes. If she had gotten them all together before Argent had noticed, then she wouldn't be hearing the "Jinx you shouldn't be so clumsy" lecture for the third time this week. "Sometimes it just seems like you trip over your own feet," Argent lightly added, oblivious to the look of offense on Jinx's face. Jinx took three deep breathes letting them out in huffs, but Argent didn't notice. "This has happened quite a few times this week Jinx and I'm starting to worry, maybe you should….." Jinx watched in a mixture of confusion and happiness as Argent stopped.

"Argent?" she quietly whispered to her friend, whose gaze had been directed to a shop window. Jinx, not getting a reply from Argent, maneuvered around Argent to peer into the window. To her relief, Argent was watching a small cat bat around a little fuzzy ball. Jinx smiled, her weariness melting away, as she watched the little cat and the puppy beside it sniff curiously at each other. The Siamese cat, content on knowing her neighbor wasn't harmful, started to groom herself. Argent abruptly stood up from her bent position, beckoning Jinx to follow her into the pet store.

Jinx stared, this had never happened before. Was she in her various dreams where it started out as a nightmare, but turned good? When the bell on the door finally tinkled a welcome as Jinx entered, Argent was at the end of her sentence. "That would be absolutely lovely!" was all Jinx heard as she walked up to Argent. Argent smiled pleasantly as she walked over to the pets beside the window. She gingerly picked up the Siamese cat, who instantly stopped her grooming to purr soothingly at Argent as she nestled down in the Prada trench coat. "She's perfect!" Argent beamed, her white teeth gleaming. "Now Jinx, we must get….Vera a few things," Argent instructed as she paced through the store, Vera still in her arms. The cat didn't seem to mind, liking the name Argent gave her.

Soon Argent had bought half of the store as plushy beds, toys, treats, food, dishes, accessories, brushes, shampoos, conditioners, collars, ribbons, litter, litter boxes, and some small bells covered the counter, threatening to overflow the shop any minute. "There we go, how much would that be?" Argent asked from behind the assorted cat supplies. The amount flabbergasted Jinx as her jaw dropped to hang loosely. "Thank you, Jinx, for giving me these fabulous good gifts!" Argent replied as she hugged her pink haired friend tightly. Vera placed one of her paws on Jinx's shoulder, her blue eyes shining. Sighing, Jinx released the hot anger inside her and reached for her wallet, handing the clerk a pink visa card. The toys were placed in bags, and the slip signed by Jinx with a flourish. Argent then left with her cat happily beside her. "We'll get you some real things later Vera darling," Argent reassured her new cat as they walked side by side. Jinx followed a few blocks behind, bags covering her body as she tentatively made her way to the black hybrid convertible waiting for them in the mall V.I.P. area.

When Argent had finally dropped Jinx off at her apartment, she collapsed on her bed. Looking up, she saw all the pink hearts that she and Argent had painted last summer. The day had taken a lot out of the ex-villain who quickly drifted off, the predictable ending of a day with Argent.

* * *


	2. Lip Gloss is Top Priority

Chapter Two: Lip Gloss is Top Priority

* * *

Argent awoke when something gave her soft poke. She sat up to see a long haired Siamese cat licking a paw. "Good morning Vera, let's see what breakfast will be," Argent planned as she slipped into a black silk robe and a pair of slippers. She walked to a big door which she pulled open to reveal room after room…..of clothes. Strolling into room three, Vera padding along, Argent pressed a button as that level of dresses started to move around. Argent scanned them quickly, shaking her head until she stopped the rotating dresses to pull off a black shin length dress that fitted to her body until it ended at the neck with a medium sized red bow. "This will do," she finally decided as she swiftly changed into the dress. Walking out a small door into a dark marbled room with an oak table low to the ground, Argent plopped down, her knees tucked in as she sat on her legs. Vera sat on another cushion, looking around to take in the high counter top, the sleek kitchen appliances, and the towering ceilings.

"Mademoiselle, what might I get for you and your…um chat?" Argent's chef asked as he started to list selections off for the specials. "Pierre, I'll have the usual and Vera will have the salmon dish shredded and seasoned with some caviar please," Argent replied as she smiled at the delightfully stout man dressed in white and a red neck tie. "Right away," Pierre bowed as he exited, immediately placing a slab of newly bought fish in a frying pan. As that sizzled, he grabbed a shallow cup and filled it with vanilla yogurt. A mixture of pecans and crumbled brownies were sprinkled on the top, creating a little mountain. Next a lone Oreo was placed on the right side of the creation. By then the fish had cooked to a nice pink color, the smell of the oil and the fine sprinkling of salt mingled with the seafood. The fish was then shredded into fine flakes by hand, and then tossed with some reddish orange caviar, finally being placed in one of the cat bowls that Mademoiselle Argent had provided. "Perfecto," Pierre murmured before bringing the steaming bowl and yogurt out. "Bon appétit," he announced before returning to the kitchen for a quick meal.

Vera meowed as she dug in, washing her whiskers once in a while before continuing. Argent ate a spoonful of her yogurt. Pierre seemed to create a new flavor to the boring order every day, Argent mused as she crunched on the flavorful pecans. Vera seemed to be enjoying her meal too as she finished the last morsel, licking the plate delicately. Smiling, Argent reached over to pet Vera's head, delighted to hear a purr escape the cat. "Now I was thinking a new collar designed by Chanel. Or actually how about a little coat instead," she pondered as Pierre took the dishes. Vera big blue eyes the color of the bright sky, watched and waited patiently for Argent to make up her mind. To Argent's surprise as Pierre was just about to return to the kitchen, Vera pulled her legs together and sprang, arching across the tall black countertop to land lightly at the cook's feet. She delicately rubbed her face against his right leg, before taking another massive spring to land in Argent's lap. Both humans were motionless, not being able to grasp the fact that a small kitten had managed to jump over a countertop that was about the height of an average basketball player. Vera, not realizing that she had done something unique, continued to groom herself.

Finally, a cool pale hand wrapped around Vera and lifted her up. Argent with Vera in her arms, walked back into her wardrobes. Thinking for a second, Argent walked through the first door on the right to come into a room filled with shelves on top of more shelves of shoes. "These Jimmy Choo boots I just bought last week are suitable," she announced out loud as she placed Vera down to slip her feet into the knee high, coal colored shoes.

Surveying herself in the room full of floor length mirrors, Argent felt like something was missing. She grinned, knowing the perfect and best solution in a crisis like this. Argent walked over to a small door, opening it to pull out a silver camera phone. Flipping the top open, Argent speed dialed her favorite person to drag into such an occasion. "Jinx your date with Kid Flash will have to wait, this is an emergency," she announced into the phone, ending the call before Jinx could respond. She smiled, knowing Jinx would come and sure enough after 10 minutes, the door bell rang. A breathless Jinx was let in and she ran down to Argent's bedroom, slumping onto the canopy bed draped in midnight silk to gasp for air as Argent walked calmly in from one of her wardrobe doors. She stood standing, surveying the exhausted Jinx, before pulling her to stand upright. "Now Jinx I want you to remain calm, this might be serious but you must not panic," Argent warned her friend in a deadpan manner before pushing a series of numbers into a built in code pad. The north wall flipped over, swapping the plush couch and French dresser to small little shelves of different colors, greens, pinks, reds, clear, purple, shiny, sparkling, and glittery tubes of lip gloss.

"LIP GLOSS?!" Jinx roared flopping back onto the bed, as the legs of the bed cracked, leaving her with more bad luck along with the air knocked out of her. "I canceled a date with Kid Flash just so that I could come and look at some lip gloss," she gasped softly, trying to find the reality in that statement. "This can't be, it's just a dream, no a nightmare. I'll wake up, it must have been that tub of ice cream I was eating last night when I was watching Smallville," Jinx muttered, shaking her head. Argent watched in slight amusement as Jinx closed her eyes, took a few deep breathes, and peeked through her left eye. "I'm still here?" Jinx asked confused, not wanting to believe it. Argent smiled, "Yes darling of course you're here. Now help me choose a color." She surveyed the little rows, finally plucking a blood red tube off its placement. "No, to dramatic for my mood," Argent exclaimed, putting it back. As Jinx lay curled up on the bed, still bombastic, Argent chose four different colors and sizes of lip glosses. "Jinx from these four which one will go well with my outfit, I need a second opinion," she explained as she unscrewed a clear mint smelling one for Jinx to sample. "No not that one," Jinx mumbled, waving away pastel green colored container.

"My horoscope said that something romantic would occur on my next date. What if he declares he loves me????" Jinx wondered, close to tears. Argent rolled her eyes as she placed the rejected clear and purple metallic gel back where they belonged. "Oh that one's good," Jinx announced distracted from her rant as she smelled a tube of light pink, strawberry flavored glitter gloss. Argent beamed taking it from her friend and applying a coat of it on her lips before she dropped it into the little Coach purse she was carrying.

"Now Jinx while you were off in your…own little world, I called Kid Flash and he's happy to move the date to tonight," Argent declared, bracing herself as Jinx leapt up from her fetal position to glomp the silver-skinned girl. "Anyways, while you're here I have assembled a perfect outfit for such occasions and I, being a very generous friend, will even let you borrow this lip gloss, though hot pink, will look very nice with what I have prepared," Argent continued as she pulled from her plentiful supply a bottle of Christine Dior lip gloss. Pushing another button, brought back the other side of the wall, couch intact.

"I like how you jinxified my bed darling, but can we please fix it so I don't collapse when I'm trying to get my beauty rest?" she asked, starting to fix the legs back to the mattress with plasma energy. Jinx delighted by the news, eagerly helped. Argent received another hug when Jinx tried on outfit consisting of an off the shoulder pink long sleeve shirt, beaded choker, pink beret, and dark blue jeans. "Well off you go, can't keep Kid Flash waiting if something romantic is supposed to happen," Argent replied winking as she walked her friend to the door. They took the elevator to the basement where Argent lent Jinx her silver Vespa scooter for transportation.

As Argent walked back through her door something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Checking, she realized that her mailbox was full though she had sworn that nothing was in it before. Opening the metal cover, Argent gasped. Inside lay a dozen roses carefully wrapped in black crepe paper and tied with a silver ribbon. They were glistening with drops of dew and the thorns had been carefully concealed. A note fluttered to the ground, quickly picked up by Argent.

Hope these can roses can grow beautiful in your watch

X

the sign read. "Well this X has come to the right girl," Argent said as a smile stretched across her newly glossed lips.

* * *

Notes by Moi: I don't own any companies listed, Teen Titans, and oreoes. Also I would like more reviews please, so that I can improve my writing especially since I haven't gotten any for my other story Hidden Dew. I would like to thank my readers for waiting since I've been pretty busy and also my friends who have enjoyed my ideas that I have come up with. Hope everyone has a happy year in 2008 Oh wait, also I don't own Smallville. 


	3. Speedy Concealment

Chapter 3: Speedy Concealment

* * *

"A musical? Like one of those shows where people sing and dance about dramatic events?"Argent asked, projecting her voice towards the speaker phone. She drained the rest of her Shirley Temple, popping the cherry into her mouth. Pierre materialized to take the empty wine glass that had once been filled with Argent's favorite bubbly beverage. She thanked him, and then glanced over at the roses. They were scattered in a wide dish filled with water, blooming. A petal slowly drifted to land among some others that rimmed the bowl. It had been a week after the roses were mysteriously delivered and X was still an unknown figure in the distance. After close questioning of all staff; Pierre the cook, Jeeves the door man, Elizabeth the maid, Hilda the manicurist and masseuse, and Sophia the housekeeper, Argent had concluded that the suitor had managed to drop off the roses without anybody catching him.

"Argent did you hear any of that? Argent??" Jinx's voice echoed through the room, snapping the plasma powered titan back from her thoughts.

"Yes, yes, but do repeat it please" Argent ordered as she listened to Jinx list out the schedule for tomorrow.

"Argent I have to go; Kid Flash's calling on the other line guess what! He said he loved me and gave me a kiss yesterday!" Jinx screeched in excitement as Argent smiled, knowing her friend was probably blushing on the other side. "Last thing though, it's only a night occasion so just come with yourself, no luggage filled with jewelry options or anything okay?" Jinx asked worriedly, knowing that Argent would go to any length in the name of fashion.

"Of course, I wouldn't bring luggage with me. That fad has been over for a long time Jinx darling, you really should catch up. Well tata, tell Kid Flash that the black suit matched with a blue shirt should do, but no tie with that ensemble," Argent rambled before hanging up with a contented sigh. Kid Flash had tentatively rung up before Jinx, inviting them to a show for the musical, Wicked, in return for some outfit advice. Argent had accepted, only for her friend's sake having never been (sadly) to a musical.

Vera sat on the titan's lap, a mouse plushy made out of silk in her mouth. Argent stroked her cat absentmindedly as she stared toward the assortment of outfits she had picked. Having only a clue that it was supposed to be a formal event, Argent had gone through three rooms of her closets, creating a total of eight ensembles. "Only one outfit?" Argent asked to no one in particular, unable to give one outfit her whole entire attention. Luckily at that moment, the teen titan gadget beeped, releasing a sigh from Argent as she clipped the tacky yellow and black object to her silk belt. Silently she glared at her reflection in the mirror for one last time before she left, hating how one little accessory could alter her outfit from elegant to clown wanna be.

Tempted to leave her titan caller at home, Argent rushed out of the door, grabbing a pair of large Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses and slipping them on as she waited for the elevator, glad she had something to conceal her identity as she walked out of her building. "Please let no one see me as a fashion don't," she murmured as she passed the statue of a lion that motionlessly guarded her condo apartment. Too distracted by her misery of having to carry something so awful looking on the days when she was mostly seen by the press, Argent didn't notice the flash of yellow that streaked from the lion into the elevator that after a moment, dinged to a close and zoomed up to her level.

"Phew, that was close," the masked man gasped as he struggled to catch his breath before slipping a burgundy envelope into Argent's mailbox.

* * *

Notes by Moi: I finally finished another chapter woohoo! Anyways school was being super annoying but now I have all summer to watch Scrubs (one of my new interests), go shopping with my friends, and eventually get to the juicy part of revealing who Argent's secret admirer is! Have a fun vacation y'all! Please comment!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fashion, bank, or any other names of companies and also Teen Titans. Lastly I don't own Shirley Temple the drink and the actress.


End file.
